


Long drive, No see

by tsallnied



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Moving In Together, Roommates, Twitter, YouTube, dream team, omg they meet up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsallnied/pseuds/tsallnied
Summary: Best friends? Yes. Roommates? Yes. Best friends who meet for the first time after 9 years finally meet up and become roommates? Even better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 27





	Long drive, No see

After finally making it to where Sapnap needed to be, he pued into the drive way to the place he assumed he was going to be staying, parked the car and texted Dream.

_ I'm here idiot, come outside, I'm not carrying in all these bags and boxes myself. _

Soon, the front door opened and out came Dream, he approached the car, waving at Sapnap, who smiled at him, before he put on his face mask and got out of the car.

"Hey, great to finally see you in person. Took a while but, finally happened, yeah?" Dream said, as he walked over and hugged Sapnap.

Sapnap hugged him back, as he patted him on the back. He stepped back, looking at Dream. "Holy shit, you're tall. Like….taller than I expected." He told him, laughing.

"And you're shorter than I expected. Glad we're on the same page."

"Oh fuck you." Dream laughed at Sapnap, as he walked to the back and waited for Sapnap to unlock the trunk door.

"Nice to finally not be sitting in a car?" Dream said, as he opened the trunk and helped Sapnap get his bags out.

Sapnap nodded, reaching over and grabbing some bags himself. 

"Yeah dude, fucking it hurts."

"What hurts?"

"My butt? I've been sitting in this car for so long driving to see you, what else would I be talking about?" He retorted back. "And the first thing you do is make fun of my height, while I compliment you. I'm not afraid to drive all the way back to Texas, dude."

They both laughed softly, as they walked up to the front door Dream dugged the keys out from his pocket, soon unlocking the door.

They sat the suitcases and bags down at the front door, Sapnap taking off his face mask while Dream headed back to get the rest of the bags and Patches from her travel bag.

Patches mewled as she scratched around in the cage. Dream squatted down and opened the door, as Patches hesitantly crawled out.

Sapnap watched, as the cat looked around slowly, walking over and exploring the house. "She looks lost."

"She'll get used to it. Trust me, it takes a while but eventually she gets comfortable in new places." He told Sapnap. Dream went back outside, to carry in the boxes which had Sapnaps setup. Mic, his monitors, the whole shabang.

Dream took off his face mask, as he took the boxes upstairs They started to work on setting up Sapnaps monitors as Dream helps put things away in drawers.

Sapnap sat on the floor as he stabbed a pair of scissors into the box. Out pulled his monitors and digged for his mouse. Dream sat down across from him, as he pulled out his phone. He waited a good one minute before deleting said tweet.

"What did you tweet?" Sapnap asked, as he struggled to untangle the cord to his headset.

He tossed the phone to the side. "May or may not have recorded a little something and posted it on my private account. They're gonna freak, trust me." He said with a slight chuckle.

Sapnap, confused, didn't question and pulled out his keyboard. "Still can't believe we're going to be roommates for a whole month. If you told...I don't know...16 year old Nick that, he'd spit in your face and not believe you." He joked.

After getting Sapnaps set up fixed and put together, they went and sat down in the living room. Dream already had his set up all put together, since he got into the house first, he didn't want to waste any time doing it now.

"No, no, no, don't run away come here." Dream said, as he got up from the couch and walked after Patches. He picked her up, walking back. "I swear Nick isn't going to kill you, he's friendly. Okay," he handed Sapnap Patches.

"I'm actually not. I've killed almost every pet on the SMP. I should not be left with anyone's pet." Sapnap said, joking as he struggled to hold back his laugh

"Shut up," Dream told him, while he rolled his eyes, "hold her, I'm gonna take a picture that you can post."

Agreeing, he took Patches from Dream, as he tried,  _ tired _ to hold her still. "Got it!" Dream said, just as Patches leaped away out from his arms. "Let me just edit it then you can post it. Anything you want for dinner?" Dream asked him.

" _ Yes.  _ Pizza, please it's the first thing that came to mind. And dude, when I tell you that I'm fucking starving, I'm fucking starving" Dream nodded. 

Sapnap pulled out his phone, saving the edited image Dream sent him.

_ Look who I found…. _

Very simple tweet. But, it pretty much confirmed that they met up. They know their fanbase, especially on twitter, have experience with a…. similar "meet up" situation.

Dream walked out for a second, coming back with a cat bed and a few toys. He sat it down by the couch, an easy spot to know where Patches was going to sleep. And also to make sure she doesn't sleep on the cold, probably dirty floors. 

"Well," Dream huffed, sitting back down on the couch, "since it's night….we can't really like….go do anything. And with covid, we  _ really _ can't do anything, like go to Disney. You're probably tired from driving for so long, so we can head to bed after we eat dinner."

Sapnap agreed, as Dream called and ordered 2 boxes of pizza and some soda to drink as well. He bent down and opened his backpack, pulling out cat treats. "Patches, hey, come here." Dream said, patting his hand on his lap, signaling Patches to walk over to him.

She slowly but surely made her way over to him, nudging her face at his hand. Dream gave her a pat, scratching behind her ears as she purred softly. "Here you go." Whispering, he opened up his hand as Patches took the treats, and soon ran off again to venture around the house.

It was still crazy to think that after being friends all their life they've never met up once. They tried two other times, which failed, but the third time really is the charm. Of course, they were happy. They were practically roommates for the time being. Even with corona, Dream did want to show Sapnap some cool places Florida had to offer, while they socially distanced themselves from others, washing hands, basically they still wanted to have fun while staying safe.

"Pizzas here!" Dream announced, as he walked into the kitchen. Pulling out plates and cups for the food and cola, after not eating much food all day, they finally had the chance to do so.

"Clay," Sapnap spoke, as he chewed on a piece of pepperoni, "Why couldn't we just, stay at your place?"

"Well, I rented this house only for a month to...let's say test the waters, of what it's going to be like living with each other. Like, all three of us. I know George wants to in the future, I want to, and I don't know about you, so testing it with me was the best option, make since?" He asked.

Sapnap nodded. "Good. So, maybe like a week in or two weeks in living in this house, and we like it, I'll rent it for another month. It sucks that George isn't here but...we can't control that." He finished. 

Dream was excited to be living with Sapnap. Knowing each other for so long, It felt a bit strange too. They were going to see each other's faces everyday and be able to laugh and chill together, when they were more used to sitting on calls with each other all day long

"I mean yeah, that does makes sense," Sapnap added, "We all get along so well over calls and such, but we don't even know if we will in person. Gosh this was so  _ smart!  _ Dream, have I ever told you how smart you are? You're really smart." Sapnap said jokingly, as he nugged Dream on the shoulder while he laughed.

"You're such an idiot." Dream scoffed. Rolling his eyes, his phone started to vibrate. George was trying to facetime him. He swiped up, answering the call, pointing the camera towards the ceiling, not showing his face. "George!"

"Dream! Where is Sapnap? Show me him,  _ now _ ." George said, laughing through his words. Dream flipped the camera around, showing him Sapnap.

"Ew its Sapnap." George joked.

"Ew its a stupid idiot."

"Oh shut up."

"Make me-"

"-would you two shut up?" Dream said, ending their little squabble. George kept laughing, amused.

"I want to go to America so badly. You already know that, but you guys look like you're having so much fun together. How long is he staying over?"

"Well…." Dream dragged on, "We rented a house for a month. So staying for a month, probably longer, not quite sure yet."

Gasping, George spoke, "This is so  _ unfair! _ " he yelled, leaning back in his chair. "You're practically living together. Stupid UK is banning me from seeing my friends for the time being. This sucks."

"Tell me about it." Sapnap agreed, leaning over to take another slice of pizza.

"Did you get covid tested?" George asked.

"No." Dream said, sarcastically. "Yes, you idiot. We had to. Sapnap didn't want to cause he barely leaves his house, but his mom wouldn't let him come visit me unless he did."

"Wow, Sapnap wants rona, how unfortunate." George mocked.

"No you idiot. I'm just a lazy bones." George laughed on the other line, for some reason that sentence was really funny to him. Maybe he was sleep deprived or just had a really bad scene of humor.

"Well we gotta go, need to finish dinner and like," Dream looked around the house, "Finish setting up some furniture. Sapnap say bye to George or he'll cry like a baby."

"Bye Gogy!" Sapnap said, waving at the camera.

Dream then said goodbye to George, hanging up the call.

"I'm going to head upstairs. I'm tired as fuck dude." Sapnap told Dream as he was washing the dishes.

Drying his hands on a napkin. "Sure, yeah no problem. I need to go back to my house to get my other headset. My current one like, broken or something. I'll be 20 minutes."

"I'll be asleep by then, dumbass."

"You're a dumbass."

Sapnap groaned, walking up the stairs, "Whatever, goodnight!" He yelled.

"G'night!"

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse and grammer/spelling mistakes
> 
> this was just my little take on the audio clip dream posted on twitter, (which he soon deleted) of him and sapnap! i got really inspired to write it after i heard it, and here we are now :)
> 
> twitter: @dnaptwt


End file.
